Construction sets, which include differently-sized components that are configured to be assembled by a child, are fun and educational toys for children of differing age groups. Construction sets help develop small-motor skills and stimulate creativity. One type of construction set, sold under the trademark LEGO, includes a plurality of small molded plastic components that are stackable upon each other, like small bricks, to create a desired object. The upper side of each component has at least one protruding element that interlocks with a recessed construction in the underside of other components. Another type of construction set, sold under the trademark TINKERTOY, comprises a plurality of shafts and hubs that may be attached and configured in many different ways. These construction sets are made from wood or hard plastic and are designed to build objects such as machinery, buildings, or vehicles. The angular or mechanical characteristics of such construction sets are not optimal if it is desired to construct an object resembling an animal, doll or whimsical creature.
Yet another type of construction set, sold under the trademark MISTER POTATO HEAD, includes a molded hard plastic "head" that may be adorned with plastic eyes, ears, etc. to resemble a face. However, it is not possible to vary the shape of the hard plastic "head," or to create a soft object resembling an animal or doll.